


New Normal

by whitexblackrose



Series: Silent but Not Lonely [2]
Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: Darcy's back on the job and is teamed up with Loki. So, why is everyone worried?





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> In a comment on Silent but Not Lonely, someone wondered where Loki was when the explosion happened. Answer: Out on a mission.

As the team filed in for the weekly meeting, Darcy worried on her lip. Her medical clearances were approved over the weekend due to Loki’s input, but she was still nervous. Though there was nothing to hear, she felt like her ears were ringing.

Loki patted her arm, swirling his finger to signal that his magic was active and would make subtitles for her. 

“Smurf!” Tony’s loud and tease voice boomed. Everyone minus Darcy cringed at the loud voice in the small space. “How’d that mission go?”

“Anthony,” Loki responded coolly, “I assume Fury already told you of it.”

“Yeah, but I want to hear you say it.” The man-child smirked. “What were your words again, ‘I’ll be back in a week.’”

Loki sighed. “I made good on my word that the creature would be captured in a week. The eggs, however, took a month to ship back to Asgard.”

Tony laughed. “You owe me a twenty,” he told Bruce when the man entered.

“I didn’t take part in any bet. You just assumed I did,” Bruce answered.

Steve sighed and shook his head at Tony’s antics. Darcy frowned.

“There was a bet, and no one included me?” she fumed.

“Ah…” Tony and Bruce hesitated. Both men looked guilty. 

“The bet happened right before the…” Tony trailed off.

“Oh.” Darcy deflated.

Loki discreetly rubbed the back of her hand as Fury entered. The man scanned the quiet room then looked directly at Darcy.

“Lewis, is Loki’s spell working?” he inquired. 

Darcy read the subtitles and nodded. With a room full of people, Loki’s magic gave everyone different fonts for her to differentiate voices. “It is,” she confirmed verbally.

Fury nodded. “Good. Consider yourself and Loki partners until further notice.”

There was a collected groan. At the same time, Tony’s expression reflected a kid whose ice cream was thrown on the ground by the neighborhood bully.

“You’re punishing us aren’t you?” Tony complained. “Have a heart!”

“I ban both of you from the lab,” Bruce stated.

Darcy quirked a brow at them while Loki merely grinned. “It was only once,” Loki reasoned.

“You left glitter bombs!” Tony and Bruce responded.

Darcy grinned while Loki smirked.

“Forgive me, man of fury, but brother is a man who is educated in the arts of magic. Lady Lewis is skilled with…” Thor trailed off. 

“Computers,” Darcy added.

“I don’t understand why you think they’d be good partners,” Thor finished.

“Thorn in my side here,” Fury said with a gesture in Loki’s direction, “is Ms. Lewis’s only means of function at the moment.”

“And considering the noise from her apartment the other day,” Tony said with a teasing grin.

Darcy balled up a page from Loki’s notebook and threw it at the man. Tony chuckled. Loki threw his own ball of paper, but it transformed into a slime ball when Tony caught it.

“Plus,” Fury noted loudly to bring everyone back to the matter at hand. “Loki is still working on combining magic and technology. If that invention works, our system will be hacker-proof.”

“And cyber attacks will have no trace,” Loki added. 

“With Ms. Lewis’s help, this project can proceed at a faster rate,” Fury explained.

Darcy chewed over the information in silence for a moment. “Does this mean I get to attempt to hack this thingy?” she concluded.

“What’s the Earth expression?” Loki mused. “Ah, do your worst.”

*

The computer Darcy got was basic, and she was given a handful of days to hack Loki’s security system. Since the project was secret, all work happened in a pocket world Loki created with magic. But until Darcy hacked the system, her workspace was her apartment.

It didn’t take long for her to get in. Darcy soon made every corner her workspace, especially when she delivered coffee and lunch to Loki in the pocket world. She was never left alone with the shiny tech, but she found a window of opportunity thanks to being underestimated.

Darcy’s way of announcing the system was hacked was to slip a program in that played scream music whenever someone in the building logged on to their work accounts and wouldn’t stop until the person logged out. For Loki’s computer, though, Darcy didn’t hold back. She programmed his computer to blare out Chipmunk songs whenever he tried to log in.

Darcy giggled as she fixed her coffee. Though the floor, she felt the fruition of her prank. The vibrations tickled her feet. A big crash and a steady rhythm of thumps vibrated through the floors and walls.

Since the spell was still in place, she saw the jumble of everyone’s fonts. Tony’s Comic Sans was the reoccurring one in the illegible jumble.

And since Loki’s spell color coated things to voice emotion, Darcy’s vision was covered in hues of orange and red.

“DARCY!” Loki’s font, a sleek calligraphy, was in bold and oozed red. Darcy laughed in response and kept tract of his movements because he was obviously the one walking down the hall with heavy footsteps instead of his normal stealthy steps.

Loki stormed into her apartment, followed by all of the Avengers. “How,” he demanded as he slid his laptop across the kitchen island. On the screen, an animated, “SUCKERS” was on the logout page.

Darcy smirked and dangled a thumb drive from her finger before tossing it to him.

“You weren’t left alone with the,” Loki started then paled. To regain a shred of dignity, he attempted a glare, but it came across as a kicked puppy dog look.

“I’m lost,” Tony admitted.

“I think Lady Darcy is saying she incapacitated my brother with her fair appearance during their coffee breaks,” Thor translated the mortified look his brother still couldn’t fully wipe from his face.

“Smart move,” Natasha approved.

Tony erupted in laughter to the point he had to hold onto something to stay upright. The others weren’t as vocal with their amusement but hid it behind coughs and hands. Loki didn’t pay attention, though, he kept the wounded puppy eyes on Darcy.

“C’m’here,” Darcy coaxed. When he did, she rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “Truce?”

He nodded. “Truce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I should've shown the epic flirtation and distraction. But there's a lot of that coming up. ;)


End file.
